Exterior Lighting on homes and businesses which is also known as “flood lighting” is widely used for security purposes and for general lighting of the surrounding outside areas. It is common and useful for multiple exterior security floodlights to be wired on one circuit and controlled by one or more wired wall switches located in convenient locations inside a home. There are many different types and models of motion controlled exterior security lighting which are made for different locations on a building or home. Some models are made for corner locations, some for porch or garage locations, some for side wall or inset lighting, etc.
Another type of exterior security lighting is known as a motion sensor controlled security lighting, which as its name implies, is a floodlight that is controlled by a motion sensor to provide added security and in addition can use much less power as compared with standard floodlights. These motion security lights typically include an exterior flood light fixture with one or more lighting heads that is activated by a motion sensor(s). This type of exterior security lighting can also be known as: motion sensor controlled security light; motion activated floodlight; floodlight with motion sensor; motion activated floodlight; motion sensor floodlight; and the like.
Motion sensor controlled security lighting is widely used on for exterior lighting on homes and businesses to provide general lighting, added security and to save power usage. Motion controlled lighting is generally wired to an interior wall switch and the power remains ON so that the motion sensor always has power and can activate the lighting whenever motion has detected within the motion sensors working zone.
Many motion sensor controlled and non-motion controlled exterior floodlighting fixtures also incorporate a daylight sensor so that the lighting can only be activated during the dusk to dawn time period or when the ambient light level is low. The daylight (ambient) light sensor is usually adjustable so that the lighting level may be set appropriately for the location and use of the lighting fixture. Compared with non-motion sensor controlled exterior lighting fixtures which typically operate from dusk to dawn continuously, motion controlled exterior lighting fixtures will use much less electrical power by operating only when activated by the motion sensor.
While many motion sensor controlled exterior floodlighting fixtures exist, they are limited in functionality. For example, current motion sensor controlled exterior floodlighting fixtures simply turn on for a set time period when motion is detected and then they turn off. Typically, they utilize a light sensor so that they do not turn on during daylight hours. Unfortunately, these types of fixtures having a light sensor can be defeated by shining a beam of light onto the light sensor which in turn disables the motion activating feature. Outdoor motion security lights are used for both general lighting and for security. Motion activated lighting is good to bring attention to an area for security but since it stays ON for a short set time, it is not good for general lighting for normal outdoor activities around a home during the early evening times. Thus, the very useful function of being able to use motion controlled lighting fixtures with added security and power saving benefits as general floodlighting cannot be fully utilized.
Therefore, a need exists for novel security lighting systems. There is a further need for novel security lighting systems for modulating the functions of security lighting such as motion activated security lighting. Finally, there exists a need for novel security lighting systems that enable novel functionality of motion controlled security lights.